Newer Super Mario Bros. U.
Newer Super Mario Bros. U is the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U. The gameplay will have elements from SMB3, SMW, NSMBW, and NSMBU. It is set for release for February 2017. Story It was Mario's birthday, they celebrated at Peach's Castle. The Toads gave Mario a huge chocolate cake. Mario was about to take a bite. Until the cake transformed into a gigantic cannon. The cannon revealed a mechanical claw grabbing Mario, Luigi, and Yellow and Blue Toad. The cannon shot them to a really far away land called Mushroom Path. Mario looked and saw Bowser, and the Koopalings air fleet began raiding the castle. Mario got angry and ran to the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, Kamek transformed the Grassy Plains to a volcanic wasteland. Bowser sees that the Bros. are coming his way. He sends Larry to Mushroom Path, but he was defeated. He then sends Morton to Pepper Desert with a hammer but he got defeated. He then sends Lemmy and Wendy to Cola Coast and Minty Glacier but their airships blew up. Bowser sends his last 3 Koopalings (Iggy, Roy, and Ludwig) to Veggie Jungle, Boulder Pass, and Cotton Candy Skies but they got brutally defeated. Bowser sends his son, Bowser Jr. to the Haunted Forest, the entrance to Bowser's Base. Mario fought Jr. in his Clown Car but Mario destroyed the Car and Bowser Jr. retreated. Bowser gets really angry and finds all of his Koopalings and sends them in his flagship. Mario explored the volcano kingdom and saw the Koopalings in the flagship. Mario sneaked aboard the ship and destroyed it to a mushroom cloud. Characters * Mario (Best traction) * Luigi (High Jump) * Yellow Toad (Hover in the air) * Blue Toad (Fastest) Yoshis * Green Yoshi (Nothing) * Red Yoshi (Spits out fire) * Blue Yoshi (Fly in the air) * Yellow Yoshi (Stomp the ground) * Orange Yoshi (Shoots out a laser beam) * Purple Yoshi (Run faster than Blue Toad) Worlds World 1: Mushroom Path (A grass world) * 1-1: Fungi Plains * 1-2: Crystalline Cavern * 1-3: Yoshi's Hillside Nook * 1-F: Swinging Fortress * 1-4: Pipeline Grassland * 1-5: Cheep Cheep Lake * 1-C: Larry's Moving Castle #1 World 2: Pepper Desert (a desert world) * 2-1: Firesnake Hill * 2-2: Lakitu Grassland * 2-3: Deserted Underground * 2-4: Angry Sun Wasteland * 2-F: Breaking Tower * 2-5: Sandstorm Desert * 2-6: Porcupuffer Oasis * 2-C: Morton's Boiling Castle #2 World 3: Cola Coast (a beach world) * 3-1: Waterspout Ocean * 3-2: Cheep Cheep Reef * 3-3: Huckit Crab Cove * 3-GH: Fishbone's Shipwreck * 3-F: Grinder Fortress * 3-4: Evilgull Bay * 3-5: Underwater Cave * 3-6: Blooper's Forest * 3-C: Lemmy's Undersea Castle #3 World 4: Minty Glacier (a snow world) * 4-1: The Frozen Plains * 4-2: Snow Spike Cliffside * 4-3: Aurora Clouds * 4-4: Cooligan Lake * 4-F: Elevator Tower * 4-G: Snowy Mansion * 4-5: Fliprus Mountain * 4-6: Ice Bro. Cavern * 4-C: Wendy's Chillcrush Castle #4 World 5: Veggie Forest (a jungle world) * 5-1: Wiggler Woods * 5-2: Overgrown Jungle * 5-3: Boo's Poison Woods * 5-G: Which Way Mansion * 5-4: Freshwater Forest * 5-F: Timber Tower * 5-5: Treetop Bop * 5-6: Totem Jungle * 5-7: Chain Chomp Temple * 5-C: Iggy's Fiery Castle #5 World 6: Boulder Pass (a mountain world) * 6-1: Stone Spike Canyon * 6-2: Pipeline Maze * 6-3: Grassy Hilltop * 6-4: Magma Rise * 6-F: Skewer Crush Tower * 6-5: Construction Mountain * 6-6: Bullet Bill Dash * 6-7: Thwompin' Whompin' Cliffs * 6-C: Roy's Crusher Castle #6 World 7: Cotton Candy Skies (a sky world) * 7-1: Mushroom Hop * 7-2: Paratroopa Skyline * 7-3: Bounce Cloud Peaks * 7-4: Manta Raid * 7-F: Sky High Tower * 7-G: Elevator Ghost House * 7-5: Flame Chomp's Casino * 7-6: Parabeetle Parade * 7-7: Foo's Cove * 7-C: Ludwig's Electrical Castle #7 World 8a: Haunted Forest (a dark world) * 8-1: Bowser's Dark Forest * 8-2: Boo's Flooded Cave * 8-G: King Boo's Extreme House * 8-3: Scuttle Bug Cliff * 8-F: The Floating Fortress * 8-4: Crowber's Cove * 8-C: Bowser Jr's. Blow-up Castle #8 World 8b: Mushroom Kingdom (a volcano world) * 8-5: Enter the Eruption * 8-6: Bonecoaster's Lava Lake * 8-7: Sumo Bro's Volcano Cave * 8-F2: Kamek's Magic Tower * 8-8: Volcano Express * 8-9: Koopaling's Airship Attack * 8-BC: Bowser's Omega Keep Bosses Boom Boom (1-F) Boom Boom will act like he was in SMB3. Larry Koopa (1-C) Larry will make sports balls. Basketballs jump up and down. Baseballs go directly at you. And soccerballs will roll at you. Pom Pom (2-F) Pom Pom throws ninja star and do somersalts. Morton Koopa Jr. (2-C) Morton use a hammer to whack Spike Balls and ground pounds the floor causing to shake the floor Boom Boom (3-F) Boom Boom will now spin around like a tornado and jump higher than 1-F Lemmy Koopa (3-C) Lemmy goes in one of five pipes and fire circus balls and flood the room sometimes Pom Pom (4-F) Pom Pom will now clone herself to 3 of her self. Pom Pom throws faster ninja stars Wendy O Koopa (4-C) Wendy tosses golden rings and makes falling icicles Boom Boom (5-F) Boom Boom now turns bigger and make harmful ground pounds Iggy Koopa (5-C) Iggy will climb up a vine and shoot out green fireballs that reveal Piranha Plants Pom Pom (6-F) Pom Pom now throws a big ninja star and now hovers in the air Roy Koopa (6-F) Roy will breathe giant fireballs and climb up walls and shoot Bullet Bills Boom Boom (7-F) Boom Boom can now fly and could shoot out fireballs Ludwig Von Koopa (7-C) Ludwig hovers in the air and makes thunderbolts and ground pounds King Boo (8-G) King Boo acts like Big Boo in SMW. Boom Boom and Pom Pom (8-F) They acts like their first fights. Bowser Jr. (8-C) Bowser Jr. will be in his Clown Copter shooting fireballs and throwing Bob-ombs. Kamek (8-F2) Kamek clones himself and make homing fireballs that turns to enemies Bowser (8-BC) Bowser's fight will be divided to 3 phases. The first phase is him in his Clown Car throwing Bob-ombs and tosses steel balls. The second phase is him fighting without his Copter and he now throws spike balls and make ground pounds. Bob-ombs, Chargin' Chucks, and Lava Bubbles aid Bowser. The final phase is him chasing Mario down a long bridge making red fireballs and Brick Blocks are in the way. Category:Mario Games Category:Sequels Category:2017 Category:Platforming Games Category:Mario (series)